


Red romance

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Desire and passion [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Romance, Smut, Space Wives, they are so smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: The continuation of the adventures of Kathryn and Seven set after Ignited Passion. This is a sequel. I would highly recommend you to read the first two parts before reading this one. Merry Christmas and enjoy reading! Stay safe and healthy everyone! :)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Desire and passion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Red romance

The last few months had gone by in a blur. Kathryn and Seven both had been very busy with work again after their first official date on that planet, but thanks to sharing quarters they managed to see each other in between duty shifts and usually spent the nights together. Seven to Kathryn's surprise was an early riser, a fact which led to the younger woman usually preparing breakfast for them and brew that truly delightful home-ground coffee for the redhead. Kathryn in turn was usually the one to prepare their dinner and her cooking skills over the time they'd lived together had much improved. Despite not necessarily requiring to eat solid food, Seven had, for the most part, adapted to it over the course of time Kathryn and she had been official, simply because it was more convenient to share meals together. Also, she had to admit that these days she always found herself looking forward to her lover's exotic dinner creations.

The blonde strutted through the corridor of Deck 6, making her way to holodeck 2 where she had her weekly Velocity match with her lover. Despite them now being official, both had agreed to maintain this routine of theirs, to be able to stay in shape and also to have this one day in their weeks where they definitely would meet, the time they spent together playing the sport counting as a date to them these days. Thanks to her Borg physiology, Seven technically didn't require the weekly work-out, but knowing her lover, she wanted to make sure the older woman stayed physically active, the Doctor would surely be thankful if he knew about that. Seven along the way had invented a new Velocity gear for herself, not being particularly fond of her initial outfit. Her by now close friend B'Elanna had readily agreed to help her create a new one after having thoroughly discussed the workings of Seven's biosuits with the Doctor. The young woman was very happy with the final result and what was even better was the fact that Kathryn seemed to very much approve of the light blue tank top and tights combination as well.

Seven licked her lips, quickly dusting herself before entering the holodeck. To her surprise, she wasn't the first one to enter this time. The holodeck had already been altered into the typical Velocity practice room, the disk standing still in the air. There was no sign of her training partner, however. Seven frowned and called out. “Kathryn? Are you there?” Maybe the older woman had prepared everything in advance. Seven's vision was focused on the disk that unnaturally hovered in the air, unmoving when her eyes caught movement from her peripheral that caused her to shift her attention. The blonde's breath caught in her throat for a moment at the sight to behold approaching her. Kathryn in spite of her usual Velocity attire consisting of a red sleeveless shirt and black tights was wearing a light pink tank top that resembled her own accompanied by tights in the same color. 'Holy mother of everything logic, she looks so adorable! I never knew such a thing was possible, but she proved me wrong again.'

Once they were merely a breath away from each other, Kathryn, never known to be someone who cared for people's personal space, their gazes locked, the air around them seeming to crackle due to the tension. Seven was the first to recover from the initial shock of seeing her lover in such unusual attire. “Kathryn, I did not deem it humanly possible for anyone to look this... 'adorable', but you proved me wrong once again. How am I supposed to focus on playing Velocity if everything about your look begs me to make sweet, passionate love to you?” Kathryn's cheeks to Seven's delight were turning crimson at her lover's words, her voice thick in raw desire. “I... can't say I'd particularly mind you taking me here and now instead of us playing Velocity, darling. I miss your touch...” Seven smirked and quickly told the ship's computer to seal the holodeck doors using one of her Borg encryption codes before pulling the redhead flush against her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, their mutual desire physically palpable as teeth grazed and bruised lips, tongues tangling, hungrily drinking in each other's taste, every touch a memory, almost forgotten but quickly resurfacing. Curious hands kept exploring heated-up bodies that pressed against each other, rocking back and forth in a desperate search for friction.

Seven's hands crept under her lover's tank top, running over toned abs, before cupping breasts clad in a silk bra, the color of which interested Seven greatly. Her voice thick in arousal, she told her lover. “I am curious to know the color of your 'bra', Kathryn.” The older woman chuckled in that erotic manner of hers, sending pleasant shivers down the whole of Seven's body, remarking, voice dripping in sex. “Only one way to find out, darling.” The younger woman didn't have to be told that twice, efficiently disrobing her lover of her pink tank top, eyes eagerly drinking in the glorious sight of Kathryn's toned upper body, her bra to her delight the same color as the rest of her outfit. Not wasting any more time, Seven leaned in and started planting kisses all over the expanse of Kathryn's neck, all the while breathing in that scent she'd come to love through the course of the past few months. The smaller woman whimpered heart-meltingly at this, the feeling of her lover's cool breath touching her heated-up skin, sending her into overdrive. “S-Seven...”

The addressed woman smirked mischievously. “Yes, my love? What is it that you want?” Kathryn whined adorably at this, sending a familiar flutter to the pit of Seven's stomach. “Don't make me say it, darling. It's embarrassing...” Seven chuckled at this and covered the redhead's face in pecks, a gesture she'd assimilated from none other than the older woman herself, causing Kathryn to giggle like a schoolgirl. The blonde finished her assault by kissing her lover's lips, voice soft like the cheeks of the older woman she gently caressed. “Please say it, Kathryn. You know it makes me truly happy every time you do.” This statement sent the heat to Kathryn's cheeks, inwardly cursing her savage of a lover who knew just what buttons to push to get her will. That please of hers being something the older woman had never been able to say no to. Her voice shaky she uttered, gaze averted in humiliation. “Take me, Seven, show me who's in control, make me yours, make me forget about my name and my rank...”

Seven's smirk returned at this, licking her lips she purred. “Now was that so hard? I am proud of you, my love. Take off the rest of your clothes. Will you be so kind?” Kathryn nodded, hastily taking off her shoes first, followed by her tights, socks, and lastly her bra and matching panties. Seven, not being content with the Velocity room any longer, called out to the computer. “Computer, end program.” At this the room around them collapsed, much to Kathryn's shock and confusion. Seven, to her surprise had went over to the control panel next to the door, typing in an instruction in her inhuman speed, the scenery around them soon changing into an all too familiar setting, evoking a surprised gasp from the older woman. “H-How?” Seven smiled and gently nudged her lover onto the bed, her own clothes discarded and neatly folded on a chair alongside Kathryn's. “I am part Borg. I have my ways of doing things mere humans could never dream to achieve.” Kathryn nodded at this, only slightly hurt at the statement, that is until that luscious body was on top of hers, that gentle alto whispering in her ear. “That of course not including yourself, because you are by no means an ordinary human individual, Kathryn Janeway.”

Kathryn couldn't help but chuckle at this. “No, what else am I to you, Seven?” Her heart leaped as the blonde stated while gazing into her eyes adoringly. “You are my savior, my hero, and the love of my life, Kathryn. Nothing more, nothing less and you are the epitome of perfection.” Their lips met in a searing kiss at this, bodies writhing against each other, the fabric of the sheets rustling underneath them. Moans resounded off the walls of the holodeck, hot flesh touching, wetness rubbing against each other, hands roaming curiously, nails digging into skin, teeth leaving marks, smooth metal coming in contact with aroused skin, wetness dripping from a silver thigh down onto the midnight blue satin sheets, guttural cries soon replacing the moans. Seven's back arched, copious amounts of her warm essence gushing out of her as Kathryn came undone underneath her, nails dug deep into the sensitive skin of her back, scratching her, drawing small droplets of blood which caused an animalistic groan to come forth from the blonde. She kissed her lover's lips hungrily, cupping her beloved's soft cheeks while doing so, their bodies pressed firmly against each other so much so that it felt like they had melded into one. Tears pricked at the corners of Seven's eyes and she let them fall, this moment so perfect to her, so right. 'This is it! You were a fool to think it was impossible for two females to turn into one.'

Kathryn was sniffling, tears running down her own cheeks as well, yet a wide smile could be seen on her face. “Oh, my sweet, marvelous, Seven! I love you so indescribably much. This... thank you so much for this. It was much needed and welcomed.” Seven nuzzled her lover affectionately, soon burying her face in the soft warmth of Kathryn's chest, whispering. “I love you just as much, my Kathryn. This was perfection and I think it is safe to say that we both very much needed and deserved this.” Kathryn had soon drifted off to sleep, Seven quickly ending the program and grabbing their things, ordering a side-to-side transport straight to their bedroom, unlocking the doors to holodeck 2 again from inside the captain's quarters, a privilege that came with her having been part of the Collective for so long and which this time sure came in handy.

Almost a week had gone by in which both Kathryn and Seven had been caught up in work. Seven was currently busy in her Astrometrics lab when a familiar husky voice startled her. “Could I get you to accompany me to our quarters for lunch?” Seven smiled and turned around, facing her lover. “That sounds like a plan, Kathryn. My focus seemed to be distracted for a while now. I think I must have been 'hungry'.” Kathryn chuckled at this, wrapping one arm around her lover's waist, the two of them leaving the lab, walking to the turbo lift. “It sounds like I arrived right on time then, darling.” Seven nodded. “Indeed. What is on the menu today, Kathryn?” Seven cocked her eyebrow in her typical fashion at this, resulting in a flutter in the pit of the older woman's stomach. “I took the liberty of conducting research into the typical dishes from Denmark, knowing that your roots lie in that country and I have cooked a dish which translates into English as Open face sandwiches, which are small pieces of bread with various toppings and for dessert Koldskål with biscuits which based on my research is similar to ice cream with biscuits and strawberries as a topping.”

Seven licked her lips, pulling the older woman flush against her. “That sounds truly delightful, Kathryn. I very much appreciate the sentiment of you introducing me to my 'roots' by replicating those typical Danish dishes for me. I am anxious to try them out.” The couple shared a quick, sweet kiss before exiting the turbo lift and walking over to their shared quarters. Kathryn always the gentle-woman held out a chair for Seven who chuckled before sitting down gracefully. Once Kathryn was seated as well, she announced. “Time to dig in!” Seven giddily opened the stasis container, revealing the plate with the main dish which was a perfect arrangement of small slices of bread that, as Kathryn had already told her earlier had various different toppings. The young woman took a piece that had vegetables as a topping, taking a dainty first bite, chewing carefully, a soft moan escaping her lips once her tastebuds were greeted by the combination of butter, rye bread, and roasted tomatoes. Her eyes were closed, savoring the foreign, yet truly delightful taste before declaring. “This is perfection! You had not promised too much when telling me about this earlier, my love. My ancestors sure have great taste in terms of food.”

Kathryn smirked. “It seems to me that food isn't the only matter which proves that the Danish have great taste, darling.” Seven felt her cheeks grow hot at this, asking in a slightly hoarse voice. “What else proves that the Danish have great taste, Kathryn?” The redhead pecked her lover's cheek, answering her earnestly. “If your fashion sense is anything to go by, I'd say your people also have great taste in that matter and your genes seem to generally be great. Your looks are very aesthetically pleasing, darling.” Deciding that two could play this game, Seven remarked, a winning smirk on her lips. “I believe I possess a great taste in women as well, seeing as how I am dating you, Kathryn. Don't you agree?” The redhead's cheeks turned crimson at this which made Seven coo. Her voice sounded even huskier than usual, muttering shyly. “You're flattering me, darling.” The blonde frowned at this, telling the older woman sternly. “I am not flattering you, Kathryn. You are the epitome of perfection to me and there is no better lover for me than you.”

The duo before long had finished their main dish and Kathryn served them their dessert next. Seven was especially looking forward to this, remembering how Kathryn had mentioned earlier that it involved her beloved strawberries. After merely one small bite of the Koldskål Seven knew that this treat would be one of her favorites and she'd conduct research on how to prepare it the traditionalist way to be able to replicate it in the future. Kathryn held out a strawberry in front of Seven which the younger woman happily ate quite literally out of the palm of her lover before in a spur of boldness licking the elegant palm causing Kathryn to giggle. “Seven, it tickles!” Seven smirked before biting down softly which made the redhead blush hard. Her voice alluring, Kathryn remarked, eyes transfixed on her lover. “Don't bite the hand that feeds you, darling.” The blonde licked her lips. “I can not help doing so if said hand is as tantalizing as yours, my love.”

Kathryn felt the heat pool between her legs at Seven's suggestive words and would've oh too happily taken things to the bedroom, but taking the time and the fact that they were both still very much on duty into consideration, she had to reluctantly suppress her urges for now. A pout without her knowledge had formed on her lips causing her lover to coo out. “Kathryn, you are begging to be ravished, are you not?” The redhead blinked, her cheeks heating up once more, stuttering out. “I... I'd love to be ravished by you, Seven, but I'm afraid we gotta go back to duty for now.” The blonde mimicked her lover's pout at this before sighing out, reluctantly getting up from her chair to recycle their plates. “I guess that means we will have to postpone our 'quality time' with each other to after duty then, Kathryn.” The Captain nodded and got up as well. “Unfortunately, that seems to be the case. How am I going to be able to focus on my duty shift with that knowledge in the back of my mind? My body's itching for your touch, darling.” Seven gave an alluring chuckle at this. “Years of command training should be able to help you compose yourself for long enough, at least from the outside, my love. Should they not?” Kathryn sighed softly. “From your mouth to God's ears, darling!”

When Kathryn arrived back on the bridge, she was greeted by excited chatter and howling. The redhead frowned at this, glancing over into the direction the sounds were coming from she noticed a group of her fellow bridge staff had assembled around Harry Kim's work console. 'What now?', the Captain's frown deepened, slowly approaching the group before making her presence known to them by asking. “What are you all doing here? Anything to report?” The assembled Officers all turned around, nervously glancing at their captain, Tom was the first to speak up. “It's gonna be Christmas soon and Harry has decided to knit ugly Christmas sweaters for all of us for the occasion and the Doctor has agreed to save those memories with his holo imager. The only thing we still need now is your approval, Captain.” A dozen pairs of eyes were fixed on Kathryn who only thanks to years of command training managed not to flush with all the attention diverted to her. Despite not being a particular fan of the idea per se, she knew better than to pass on an opportunity to boost crew morale, especially during that special time of year. Decision made Janeway to everyone's delight spoke up, a grin on her face. “Permission granted. Better get those knitting needles ready, Ensign.” She winked at Harry at this who blushed softly and nodded. “Yes, Ma'am.”

Now that this was cleared, the bridge personnel went back to their respective stations and resumed their duty shifts. Once she sat in the captain's chair again, Kathryn suddenly felt like she'd been struck by lightning. 'Oh my God! Christmas is right around the corner. What day is today? How much time do I have left? Gods, Katie. How could you have possibly forgotten about your plans to prepare a Christmas she'll never forget for Seven? What do I do? There's so much work to be done and I'll need to be really sneaky too, so she won't notice that I'm planning a surprise for her.' Next to the Captain, Chakotay couldn't hide an amused grin at his obviously struggling friend. “Contemplating your earlier decision, Kathryn?” The addressed woman snapped out of her daze upon hearing her name, not all too happy to once again have been addressed with her first name rather than her rank by her First Officer and friend. Ignoring that fact she answered him truthfully. “I've been planning to surprise Seven for Christmas this year, knowing how she hasn't celebrated it ever since she'd been a child. What date is it today, Chakotay? I seem to have lost track of time thanks to being so busy these past few weeks.”

The dark-haired man smiled knowingly at his friend's words, tapping his chin in thought for a moment. “Hm, let's see. Today's December 11th. I know that because two days ago on December 9th was my sister's birthday and I had a conversation with her. By the way, I think your idea of preparing a surprise for Seven this Christmas is great. I'm sure she's gonna be very happy, regardless of what you'll plan as a surprise, Captain.” The redhead smiled and patted her friend's arm gently. “Thank you, Chakotay. I think two weeks should be enough to make me come up with a plan and prepare a surprise for Seven. How is your sister doing by the way?” Chakotay smiled at this and answered her. “Sekaya's doing great, thank you for asking. In fact, it looks like I'm an uncle now. She conceived a healthy baby boy two months ago. I was delighted at that news, as you can imagine.” Kathryn smiled widely at this. “That's amazing news, Chakotay! You have every reason to be happy. Congratulations on being an uncle.”

The evening had soon arrived and Kathryn was glad that after a rather eventful duty shift on the bridge she was finally able to go home where her lover was awaiting her. When she entered their shared quarters, Kathryn was stunned at ambient music playing in the background, the lights dimmed, a pleasant sweet scent filling the air. The petite woman looked around in search of her lover when said woman's voice could be heard coming from the bathroom. “Welcome home, Kathryn. I've run a bath for you. Come over here and get in. The water is nice and hot.” The redhead felt her heart leap at her girlfriend's sweet gesture, a bath sounding perfect to her after a long, exhausting day on the bridge. Upon entering the bathroom, Kathryn couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Candles were placed all around the room, emitting a sweet scent, rose petals adorned the water which thanks to her favorite lavender bath oil was an alluring shade of purple, a towel already placed on the side of the tub. “This is wonderful!” Kathryn quickly took off her uniform, neatly placing her pips and comm badge at the side before entering the hot water, sighing out in content. She closed her eyes and for a moment wondered where her lover had gone.

She didn't have to wait for long, steps approaching her before the pleasant alto of the younger woman could be heard. “I am pleased to see you are enjoying yourself, Kathryn. Would you mind me joining you, or do you prefer some 'me time' instead? Whatever you decide is fine by me.” Kathryn opened her eyes at this, her skin prickling at the aspect of her lover joining her in the tub. She bit her bottom lip, her voice an octave lower than usual, sending a jolt to Seven's groin. “Go ahead and join me, darling. I would love to introduce you to the joys of taking a soak.” Seven chuckled softly at this, a smirk forming on her gorgeous features, tone suggestive. “Are you certain that those are your honest intentions, my love? I can not help but feel like you might be having 'ulterior motives', not that I would mind that.” Kathryn's cheeks, to the blonde's delight, had turned pink at this. Seven efficiently disrobed herself in record time, the older woman's mouth going dry at the alluring sight of her lover in her naked glory. The blonde gracefully took a seat opposite of the redhead. 'This will not do.'

Suddenly an idea struck the blonde and she made a come hither at Kathryn, telling her seductively. “Would you like to 'spoon' me, Kathryn?” The redhead blushed profusely at this, nodding slowly scooting over to her lover, sitting in between the younger woman's legs, her back pressed against Seven's chest, a fact that aroused both women. Seven wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, her hands coming to rest in Kathryn's lap. Left eyebrow quirked, she husked in her lover's ear. “Being in this position does sure have its advantages.” Kathryn felt anticipation pool hot between her legs, an uncaptainlike cry escaping her lips as two long, metal-tipped fingers entered her without warning, caressing her inner walls expertly, soft, warm lips kissing along her neck where usually her pips were attached. The petite woman threw her head back, eyes closed as Seven curled her fingers stroking that special spot inside her, her thumb pinching that sensitive bundle of nerves atop her lover's center to add to the pleasure. Kathryn's body spasmed as her orgasm crashed over her, a low moan resounding off the walls of the bathroom.

Seven ground desperately against her lover's backside, her fingers never ceasing to assault the older woman's center and before long both their bodies were shaken by intense orgasms that made them feel like they'd been thrown out into the vast galaxy, stars shimmering behind their eyes. Kathryn slumped against the taller woman, breathing hard, her body still buzzing from those two intense orgasms. Seven wore a wide grin, nuzzling her lover's neck, happily breathing her in, muttering in her ear. “Thank you for introducing me to the 'joys of taking a soak', Kathryn. We should definitely repeat this sometime.” Kathryn's cheeks turned the color of ripe cherries at the younger woman's words, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Seven who smirked in satisfaction, being the savage she was. “You truly are perfection, Kathryn Janeway. I love you so much.” Kathryn's grin mirrored her lover's, eyes closed in bliss, voice slightly hoarse due to the strain of their recent activities. “You're flattering me, darling. I love you so much as well, Seven of Nine.” Seven looked sternly at her lover. “I am not flattering you, my love. As the saying goes 'flattery gets you nowhere'. As your lover, I have no need for flattery. I was simply speaking the truth, Kathryn. Do you trust me?” Kathryn nodded, voice small. “Of course I trust you, darling. I'm sorry for making it seem like I doubted you just now. I'm simply not used to getting complimented like that. My past lovers were not the kind to do so.”

The lovers fell asleep in each other's arms that night, their bodies pleasantly sore from their earlier activities.

**A week later**

Kathryn had been busy planning the perfect Christmas surprise for her lover and had often spent good amounts of her duty shifts on the holodeck, working on creating the perfect holoprogram. Her fellow senior staff who were in on her secret mission thankfully had been very cooperative in helping her out wherever they could, Chakotay having taken over command of the bridge most of the time these days. Seven fortunately for Kathryn, seemed to not have noticed anything as of now. Things were very much going according to plan so far, but one thing was bothering the redhead immensely. The picture-perfect winter scene the Captain had created seemed to lack. Holographic, artificial snow simply couldn't compare to the real deal, Kathryn mused to herself, sighing in frustration. “If only I could get real snow!” A surprised scream left her as out of the blue a familiar voice she at first couldn't place exclaimed. “Did someone request real snow?” Kathryn blinked, two familiar faces soon coming into view, a smile forming on her lips. “Q and Q Junior! Just the two omnipotent beings I need.”

Q senior, if you will grinned and they shared a brief, warm hug. “It very much seems like you do need our help, Katie. You know Junior and I are always happy to help you out after everything you have done for us. This scenery is marvelous, but it is clearly lacking something.” Kathryn nodded. “Yes, it's lacking real snow. As you know Seven has never seen or gotten to experience real winter and snow before and I'd love to give her the most authentic experience possible to create a Christmas for her she'll never forget.” Q Junior asked her at this. “Aunty Kate, what is snow and what is winter?” Kathryn smiled at the ever-curious boy and explained. “Snow is crystals of frozen water which fall down onto the surface of my home planet Earth during winter, which is the coldest out of the four seasons, creating a beautiful white blanket, covering everything. Just like I have tried to create here. Look around you, Junior. The whiteness covering the ground, the trees and the house is supposed to be snow.” The young boy nodded, a wide grin on his face. “I understand. Let father and me take care of this for you, aunty Kate. We will give Seven and you the most unforgettable Christmas ever!” Q senior chuckled at this and nodded. “Exactly, Junior. Leave it all in our capable hands, Katie. I'm sure there's a lot more for you to prepare before the big day. Is there not?”

**Dec 24**

Seven had been busy working in her lab when the approach of familiar footfall disrupted her train of thought, a smile forming on the usually stoic blonde's face. “Kathryn.” The redhead leaned against her lover's tall frame, telling her. “Harry has a little something prepared in the mess hall. I'd be happy if you could accompany me there for a moment. It won't be long, I promise.” Seven frowned, but nodded. “Very well. If you wish for me to accompany me there then how could I possibly decline?” Kathryn smiled and after they'd exchanged a brief kiss, the duo left for the turbo lift, riding it up to Deck 2. When they arrived at the mess hall doors, noise and laughter was erupting from inside, irritating Seven. She was not a fan of social gatherings as it was and noise was another one of her least favorite things. She could not bring herself to chicken out, however, now that they were already there. So she sucked it up and marched through the doors and into the gathering with Kathryn. Harry approached them, a wide grin on his face. “Captain, Seven, you've made it! Here are your sweaters. If you would do me the honor of wearing them. This is yours and that is Seven's.” He handed them both their respective sweaters, Kathryn's was red a one with Santa motive and Seven's was the same color but with Rudolph motive.

The blonde frowned at the sight of the in her opinion hideous looking piece of clothing. She whispered in her lover's ear. “Kathryn, do I have to wear this?” The redhead in all honesty wasn't very happy with her own sweater either and could relate to her girlfriend's discomfort, yet the Captain knew better than to upset Harry who had as she knew spent hours of off-duty time knitting them for the senior staff. Her voice soft, she told her lover. “Darling, we'll all be wearing those sweaters. Harry has spent a lot of time and effort knitting them for us and I think it's the least we can do to wear them for the short time it'll take for the Doctor to take nice holo images as memorabilia for us. Don't you agree?” Seven nodded slowly and finally put on the hideous thing, desperate to get this 'photo session' over with already. The whole of the senior staff had soon assembled and before long five pictures had been taken. Seven, unable to help herself had sneaked a peck on her lover's cheek during the shooting of one of the pictures which to her surprise Kathryn had returned in kind during the next one, causing the younger girl's cheeks to flush adorably which in Kathryn's opinion looked all the more precious with Seven wearing her cute Rudolph sweater. Both lovers were determined to get prints of those two pictures. Seven admittedly not regretting having joined in on this picture session after all anymore.

**The next day**

It had only been while browsing the database, specifically the old files regarding Annika Hansen that Kathryn had stumbled upon a fact she hadn't been aware of before and that made her all the more determined to make this day unforgettable for her lover. As it had turned out December 25 wasn't only Christmas day, but also the date of birth of her lover and Kathryn had gone out of her way to make this special day truly memorable for her beloved Seven. Q and Q Junior had done an outstanding job on helping her out with the authenticity for her holoprogram in which the lovers would ideally be spending the next two weeks, or so to celebrate both Christmas, as well as of course Seven's birthday and New Year's eve together. They were both very well-deserving of a little break from duty. Kathryn admittedly had been very reluctant to be off-duty for this long, being captain and all, but her fellow senior staff had, in the end, convinced her that the couple much deserved a break and they'd inform her instantly in case of an attack, or any kind of emergency they wouldn't be able to take care of themselves which had somewhat put the petite woman at ease.

Seven was confused when she woke up that morning and found a cryptic message which read. “Come to the place where reality and fiction merge and dreams can come true. Two's the charm, the door will open for you if you tell it the numbers they called you by.” The young woman was wondering about her duty shift for a moment and the lack of her lover in their shared quarters. Taking the very early hour into consideration, the blonde was all the more stumped as to what was the meaning of this. She shook her head and after taking a sonic shower, contemplated her outfit for a moment. She had soon decided to dress into black slacks, boots and who would've thought, her brand new sweater handknitted with love by Ensign Kim. It was a rather cozy piece of garment, she tried to justify her choice of outfit and the color was appealing as well. Also, Kathryn seemed to enjoy seeing her in it if her reactions during that picture session the other day were any indication. The young woman could not for the life of her explain why she had decided to wear boots, but it somehow seemed fitting. All the while she had been getting ready, her mind had been busy trying to decipher the message she'd found on her bed when she'd woken up.

So far she had come up with nothing much which was frustrating her more than she cared to admit. 'Just where is Kathryn? Did she go on one of her early morning strolls around the ship?' As Seven stood in the turbo lift, pondering where to go, it suddenly felt like a lightbulb went on in her mind. 'Of course! She is on the holodeck and on holodeck 2, that means Deck 6.' The young woman grinned widely, feeling the tiniest bit proud of herself to have solved this riddle her lover had created for her after all, declaring. “Deck 6!” While the turbo lift set into motion, the blonde couldn't help but wonder why in the universe Kathryn would want to meet her on the holodeck this early in the day and more importantly why would the older woman go out of her way to inform her about this by leaving her such a cryptic message. 'If she wanted to play an early match of Velocity with me she could have simply told me so directly. Curious...'

Meanwhile, on holodeck 2, a certain redhead was eagerly anticipating her lover's arrival in her mostly self-created winter wonderland. Kathryn was still stunned at what a marvelous job her close friend and godson had done. The atmosphere due to the fact that there was real snow where previously the holographic equivalent had been turning it all the more authentic and truly adding to the charms of the program she had christened 'Dreamscape'. The doors to the holodeck swished open and in walked none other than the only missing piece to turn this place and the holidays perfect. Seven looked around, gasping in astonishment, eyes turning big in wonder and admiration of the scene displayed before her. This was anything but the Velocity practice room, that much was for sure. Looking around for her lover, she called out. “Kathryn, are you here?” Familiar footfall was approaching and soon enough the redhead stood in front of her, nose and cheeks rosy from the as Seven only now noticed rather chilly temperature. “Seeing you here means you were able to solve my riddle. There was no doubt in my mind that you'd be able to crack it in no time. Would you like some tea? It's rather cold and seeing your outfit you must be a little chilly I can imagine.”

As the pair approached the log cabin, the younger woman asked her lover curiously. “Kathryn, what is this place and why did you want to meet here before our duty shift?” The older woman smiled, holding the door open, ushering Seven inside before entering the warmth of the cabin herself. “This will be our home for the next two weeks or so, if you agree to stay here, that is. Don't worry, I've replicated warmer clothes for the occasion so we won't have to freeze in this rather harsh weather. Merry Christmas, Seven, and happy 25th birthday.” Seven blinked hard, the gears visibly rotating behind her forehead. She gulped, a painful knot having formed in her throat, tears stinging in her eyes. “Y-you... How do you know my birthday? I did not even know it myself...” Kathryn felt tears well up in her own eyes, wrapping her arms around the younger woman in a warm embrace, gently caressing the impossibly soft golden blonde tresses. “I stumbled upon it while conducting research. It wasn't easy to find that kind of information, I can tell you, but I'm very glad that I managed it in the end and what a special birthday this is as well.” Seven looked into her lover's eyes, smiling brightly, causing Kathryn's heart to skip a beat. “I truly appreciate the effort, my love and I am already certain that this is by far going to be my best birthday. That thing you mentioned earlier, Christ mess. May I know what it stands for, Kathryn? I have never heard of it before.”

The redhead gave a hearty chuckle, finding the way her beloved had said that word downright adorable. “Christmas is the day on which according to the Holy Bible Jesus Christ, the Holy Father's son and savior of humanity was born. On Christmas morning which is right now, it is customary for children all around the world to unwrap Christmas presents which Santa Claus has brought in his sleigh with his reindeer helpers the night prior which is the Holy Night in which Jesus Christ was born a long long time ago.” Seven blinked at this. “It is a Christian tradition, yet Santa Claus brings the human infants presents. Why? I do not understand.” Kathryn had expected as much, knowing her lover's inquisitive, highly logical nature. “It used to originally be a Christian tradition to celebrate this day and go to church to commemorate it, but through the centuries the day gained in popularity and soon non-believers started to celebrate this day as well which then turned into a holiday in many European countries and the US and based on what Tom has told me, a formerly world-famous soft drink company then created a commercial in which an old man with a white beard and dressed in a red coat could be seen. This man soon became known as Santa Claus.” Seven then pointed at Kathryn's sweater. “Is that Santa Claus, Kathryn?” The redhead smiled softly and nodded. “It is, darling and that cute little reindeer on your sweater is Rudolph, or Rudi for short, Santa's most trusty reindeer helper.” Seven smirked. “On further thought, I might not dislike those 'sweaters' the Ensign has created for us so much anymore after all.”

The duo had soon sat by the fireplace, each drinking a cup of hot tea to warm up their bodies from the cold outside. They had sat in comfortable silence which was broken by another question from Seven. “By the way, how did you manage to replicate 'snow', Kathryn? I did not deem it possible to recreate 'winter' on the holodeck in the manner you did.” Janeway rubbed her neck sheepishly at this. “I must admit I had godly help to achieve this.” Seven frowned at this. “You had the help of a deity? I did not take you for someone who believed in the power of higher beings, Kathryn.” The redhead barked out a laugh at this, amused at her lover's innocent remark. She shook her head. “No, Seven. I usually don't believe in such things. What I meant was my old friend Q and his son, Junior from the Q continuum were so kind as to help me create a more authentic winter scene by adding real snow to the program I'd created.” Seven nodded slowly at this. “So I see. They have done a very convincing job. The 'snow' truly adds to the 'flair' of this place.” Kathryn asked her lover curiously. “Do you like the snow, Seven? Can you remember ever seeing snow before this day when you were back on Earth?” Seven shook her head. “I can not recall having seen 'snow' before, no. I do enjoy the atmosphere it creates, it is rather aesthetically pleasing, however, it is icy.” Kathryn chuckled and pecked her lover's lips that had turned into a precious pout. Seven set her teacup aside and wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck, deepening the kiss. Kathryn groaned softly once their tongues danced around each other. The two women parted from each other reluctantly after a while, breathing labored.

Kathryn looked at her lover. “Want to go unwrap your presents?” Seven blinked at this. “There is more than one? I am no child though. Why would Santa Claus bring me Christ mess presents?” The redhead chuckled at this. “No, you're by no means a child, darling, but it is customary for adults to gift each other presents for Christmas as well. Also, it's your birthday as well, remember?” Seven nodded slowly then averted her gaze. “I do not have a present for you for this Christ mess though, Kathryn...” Janeway smiled softly and gently lifted the younger woman's face to look into her eyes. “Darling, it's fine. You weren't aware it's Christmas, or that such a holiday even existed in the first place. You being here with me is the best Christmas present I ever received.” Seven smiled brightly. “The feeling is mutual, my love. Having you by my side is both the best birthday and Christ mess is more than I could have ever wished for.” They shared another tender kiss at this before Kathryn got up, taking Seven by the hand to lead her over to the living room where to the younger woman's delight a beautifully decorated tree was standing underneath which lay two presents. Ever-curious, Seven asked her lover. “Is it customary to have trees like this one placed for this holiday?” Kathryn smiled and nodded. “It is Seven. I personally think it's a lovely tradition. I've decorated this tree myself. I hope you like it.” Seven beamed. “This tree is perfection, Kathryn. I love it!”

Seven approached the tree hesitantly, eyes transfixed on the two neatly wrapped presents that were sitting underneath it, left brow cocked. “Which one of these 'presents' do you wish for me to open first, Kathryn?” The older woman told her gently. “It's up to you really, darling. The one in the red wrapper is your birthday present and the one in the golden one your Christmas present. Follow your instincts, Seven.” The blonde frowned at this, stating. “I am not usually one to 'follow my instincts' as you are aware, Kathryn.” The redhead chuckled at this. “Humor me, Seven.” The young woman who knew this was a figure of speech and not to be taken literally, sighed softly before daintily lifting up the slightly bigger present in the golden wrapper which she now knew was her Christmas present. She carefully opened the ribbon that was neatly wrapped around the box before opening the wrapping paper. A gasp left her lips at the sight of a beautiful small replica of the place they were in right now, two small figures which could easily be determined to be perfect tiny replicas of the two women themselves smiling at her happily, dressed in winter attire. “What is this, Kathryn?” The older woman smiled and placed a kiss on her lover's soft cheek. “It's called a snowglobe, Seven. If you shake it softly, snow will fall down onto the scenery. Try it, darling.” The blonde carefully shook the globe in her hand, squealing out in excitement when tiny snowflakes started to descend from the top of the snowglobe, slowly covering the scenery in what appeared to be a fresh layer of snow. “This is incredible! I love this 'snowglobe', Kathryn! Thank you so much for gifting me this. It will forever remind me of our time spent together here.”

The older woman smiled at this, her heart soaring at her lover's words and visible happiness caused by her present. She mentally patted her shoulder for having come up with it and with the help of Q and his son being able to create the perfect tiny replica of Dreamscape as a snowglobe for her beloved. Fueled by the very positive reception her Christmas present for the younger woman had evoked, Kathryn found herself giddy in anticipation for Seven to open her birthday present. The taller woman granted her wishes, very eager to unwrap her birthday present, now that she'd seen her perfect Christmas present. Seven admittedly would have been very much satisfied with simply spending quality time with her lover in this beautiful place she'd created here for them, never having been much of a material person, yet she couldn't help but feel delighted the older woman had been so sweet and prepared those presents for her, on top of everything else. She carefully unwrapped the smaller gift in the red wrapper, a little red box coming to show. Seven's eyes turned wide. “Is this it?” She loved the box which was made out of a soft, plush material. To her surprise, Kathryn shook her head and smiled. “Open the box, darling. Your present is inside it.” Seven followed the instruction, pressing a small button which made the box spring open, a delicate rose gold necklace coming to show, a charm which she recognized to be the letter K attached to it. Seven's eyes turned wide, gasping audibly, gently caressing the expensive appearing material. The young woman admittedly was slightly confused as to what the letter K stood for at first but asked her lover. “Could you help me put this on please, my love?” Kathryn smiled and all too happily obliged. “It's a lover's necklace, darling. Look, I'm wearing the matching counterpart.” At this, the redhead revealed a necklace of a similar kind, the only difference being that instead of the letter K, there was an S attached to it as a charm.

Seven's eyes widened in recognition, mentally facepalming that she only realized now what the K on her necklace stood for. The young woman had tears in her eyes, so touched was she by the gesture of her lover. “This is... I believe you could not have given me a better birthday present than this one, Kathryn and the Christ mess gift is just as lovely. You have truly gone out of your way preparing this for me. Thank you, so much, my love. Mere words are not enough to say how precious you are to me, Kathryn Janeway. I love you, with every fiber of my being.” Kathryn had tears in her eyes as well, so touched was she by her lover's strong emotional response to her presents and the holodeck program she had created for her. For a long while, the two lovers merely held each other, both declaring their love to each other seemingly countless times, tears running down their cheeks. Once they had both regained their bearings, the younger woman asked curiously. “You stated earlier that there were various activities one could do in the 'snow', Kathryn. I would like to try those out now if that is agreeable to you.” The duo slowly parted from their embrace, a grin having formed on the redhead's face. “In that case, darling. Let me get us some warmer clothes that I've packed for us so we'll be prepared for the chilly winter air outside this time and then I'll introduce you to the joys of winter.”

Once both women were dressed in what Seven personally deemed far too stuffy, unnecessarily many layers of clothing, Kathryn opened the door of the cabin and they stepped outside into the arctic winds of Dreamscape. At this moment Seven was glad to have listened to her lover who had repeatedly told her that wearing this many layers of clothing was crucial in icy winter weather, seeming like some kind of expert on the matter. The thick bed of snow was crunching underneath the heavy soles of their boots as the couple walked around the area for a while before Seven came to a rest in a clearing. “What do you propose we shall do, Kathryn?” The older woman came to a rest next to her lover and told her. “Well, we could build a snowman, or create snow angels, maybe have a snowball fight, though with the freezing temperatures that may not be the best idea, we could also build an igloo.” Seven nodded and frowned, not at all sure what any of these activities truly stood for, but soon declaring. “I want to perform those activities in the same order you have just listed them in. Please.”

Kathryn felt her heart melt at that irresistible little please of her darling, smiling softly. “Of course, darling.” The older woman then went on explaining to her lover how snowmen were created, Seven eager to create a snowwoman instead, pointing out equality and that women were far more interesting than men which made Kathryn chuckle but eventually agree. Her Seven truly was a unique young woman, that much was certain. Once their snow couple was standing next to each other, in the end, both having turned out to be snowwomen, after all, they went to creating snow angels next. When Kathryn laid flat in the snow, arms creating circular motions, legs spread out, Seven couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the as she deemed adorable display. She mimicked her lover's position, laying down next to her, spreading her arms out as well. The blonde helped her lover back into a standing position again and they admired their work. Seven was stunned at the end result which indeed looked a lot like the pictures of 'angels' she had seen before. “This is fascinating, Kathryn.” The blonde frowned, concern overshadowing her excitement as she noticed the shivering form of her lover, teeth-rattling, nose, and cheeks red, eyes unfocused.

Seven wasted no time, lifting the older woman up, carrying her back over to the warmth of the cabin. Once back inside, the younger woman gently sat her lover back down right in front of the fireplace, exclaiming. “Wait just a moment, my love. I am going to run you a nice hot bath to help you warm up again. I do not wish for you to get sick and 'catch a cold' because of being out in the cold for too long.” Kathryn felt utterly ashamed and mad at herself for having ended their fun in the snow prematurely, but she gave no protest and instead started to take off her clothes, knowing better than to stay in the soggy garments she was wearing. From the bathroom Seven's voice wafted over to her, declaring that her bath was ready. 'Right on time.', Kathryn thought to herself, quickly taking off her panties before walking over to the bathroom. Her eyes turned wide at the sight which greeted her there. Within the short amount of time, since the younger woman had left for the bathroom, she'd created a perfect romantic atmosphere inside the cozy bathroom of the cabin. Scented candles were placed all around, illuminating the room in soft, warm light and filling the air with a sweet scent, a heart that was formed entirely out of red rose petals was on the floor, a mug with steaming hot coffee awaiting her on the side of the tub.

Kathryn felt arms wrap around herself from behind, pleasant shivers running down the whole of her body, as that sensual alto whispered in her ear. “I hope I have created a sufficient amount of cozy atmosphere for you to be able to 'relax' and 'destress' accordingly, Kathryn.” The petite woman turned around and kissed her lover passionately. “It's perfect, darling. You've outdone yourself. I love you so much, Seven of Nine.” Seven grinned widely, heart soaring. “I am very pleased to hear that you deem it perfect, Kathryn. I love you just as much, Kathryn Janeway. Shall I give you some privacy now?” Kathryn shook her head and took her lover by the hand, guiding her over to the tub. “Please stay, darling. I want to spend as much time with you as possible.” Seven nodded and all too happily obliged, the two lovers soon sitting in the pleasantly warm water together, Kathryn's body once more resting against the younger woman's tall frame, sighing in content. “That's heaven! I think it's safe to say that this is starting to become one of my favorite activities. Sure having a soak alone is relaxing, but it's so much more rewarding to do so together with my favorite person.”

After spending a decent amount of time in the tub, the lovers decided to get dressed again and finally have something to eat, both having worked up quite an appetite out in the cold earlier which was rather rare for either of them. Seven immediately declared that she would take over cooking. Kathryn's protests had been weak, knowing her lover was by far the better cook out of the two of them. Seven was stunned when she checked out the kitchen and found that there was a huge variety of ingredients to choose from. On top of that, she found what appeared to be a recipe which was handwritten on a yellowed piece of paper that lay on the kitchen counter. Figuring that her lover had planned to cook this dish for them, the young blonde decided to grant her wishes by preparing the dish which was called 'Duck à l'orange'. Kathryn was delighted by her lover's cooking and the fact that she'd cooked the dish she'd planned to prepare for them herself as Christmas dinner. The redhead's personal highlight, however, was Seven's infamous Terra nut soufflé, which the blonde had prepared for dessert to round up their feast.

Kathryn had come to sit on her new favorite seat, her lover's lap, the blonde having gotten quite handsy causing the redhead on top of her to squirm. Seven's nostrils flared, a growl resounding from her as the uncanny, intoxicating scent of Kathryn's arousal filled them. She didn't waste any time and quickly lifted her up, carrying the squealing captain over to the bedroom. To Seven's delight, the bedding was of deep red color, making it appear all the more inviting to the aroused young woman who after gently placing her lover on the bed, positioned on top of her. The duo exchanged deep glances, eyes filled with desire, the air around them had grown thick with tension. Kathryn gave a whimper, unable to mask her need as Seven started to kiss along her neck before sucking at her pulse point, making the older woman squirm. “S-Seven, please. You know what we both want. Let's take off these clothes.” Seven chuckled softly, ocular implant raised seductively. “Very well, Kathryn. Allow me to disrobe you.” The older woman blinked at this, cheeks turning crimson as the younger woman had efficiently undressed her in what appeared to be the blink of an eye, Seven's own clothes soon following along until there was no fabric between their heated up bodies anymore.

A memory flashed before Seven's inner eye and suddenly an idea was born. The young woman licked her sensual lips, husking into her lover's ear. “I want you to get on your knees for me, Kathryn. You have been very reckless earlier today, risking to get sick, just to have some 'fun' along with me. This calls for punishment. I am sure that you agree with me on that.” Kathryn felt the blood rush to her cheeks, her arousal now painfully obvious to her. 'Gods, I can't believe she remembered this. Then again, she does possess eidetic memory. Never thought that could come in this handy.' The redhead followed Seven's command, her bottom now presented to her lover who couldn't help but groan in lust, stating to Kathryn's utter humiliation. “Kathryn, your derriere is a true masterpiece! How I have anticipated this sight.” The redhead gripped the sheets, biting her bottom lip to suppress a moan, wiggling her ass in the air. Seven who was just as desperate as her lover at this point smacked one of the smaller woman's perfect round buttocks, an action which in turn caused a blissful cry to escape Kathryn's lips. The blonde stated firmly. “You have been a bad girl, Kathryn.” She spanked her lover's other ass cheek, continuing. “You have caused me great worry earlier.”

The redhead nodded slowly, guilt washing over her at Seven's words that were nothing but genuine. Seven continued her assault, asking gently. “Do you regret your reckless behavior and causing me distress earlier, Kathryn?” The redhead whimpered, her ass cheeks by now having visible red marks of the taller woman's assault on them which stung more than Kathryn had anticipated, then again, her lover possessed superior strength... “I'm sorry, Seven. It wasn't my intention to be so reckless, much less worry you unnecessarily earlier. I promise to be more careful from now on.” Seven smiled at this, back hugging her lover and whispering. “I forgive you, my love. I know your motives were genuine and I appreciate the effort, but I would be grateful if you could indeed be more careful in the future because I can not afford to lose you prematurely.” Noticing the red streaks on her lover's butt, Seven started to feel guilty and in an attempt to soothe the pain she was sure the older woman experienced due to the spankings, started to place kisses all over the sore skin of Kathryn's apple bottom causing the redhead to shiver in anticipation, cheeks flushed. “S-Seven. Gods, I need you inside me!”

The blonde wasted no time, thrusting two fingers of her left inside the tight, dripping wet channel of her lover all the while continuing to gently caress and kiss Kathryn's butt. As Kathryn's walls started to clench down onto Seven's fingers, the blonde curled her digits expertly against that special spot inside her lover, causing a guttural cry to leave the petite woman, her whole body spasming, Seven's fingers getting coated in the redhead's love juice. Seven whimpered, desperately grinding against her lover from behind, humping her while her fingers never ceased to stroke Kathryn's g-spot which soon resulted in the older woman experiencing her second orgasm in a row, while her young lover came hard as well, an orgasm of her own which knocked the wind out of her for a moment hitting her full force.

The two lovers cuddled for a while, exchanging sweet, lazy kisses before each eventually drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

The rest of their holiday spent together in Dreamscape had been just as wonderful as that first day. Thankfully for them, there had been no emergency situations that required their attention during those two weeks and it was plain to see for the rest of the crew that both women were in high spirits and well-rested for once, that fact, in turn, being an immense boost for the whole crew's morale much to Neelix's delight as Chief Morale Officer. Only one couple on board this ship was convinced to know the true reason behind the awesome mood the Captain and Seven were in. Tom grinned at his girlfriend knowingly. “See? The Captain desperately needed to get some and Seven obviously delivered.” B'Elanna chuckled and smacked her boyfriend at this.


End file.
